MisakiXUsui
by HeartSteph
Summary: Warning, OOc & OC...I know my writing style isn't that good and the plot before was what is was meant to be but I somehow changed the story as I continued writing. I'm sorry with the punctuation and spelling also this story is about Usui getting married.
1. Almost One Month

One Month Anniversary

It's short but it was a sudden idea. If people like this chapter then I'll try and write the second chapter which is their date. Please review and if you have any ideas you can send them to me.

Plot: Usui and Misaki have been together for some time now. Everyone knows it and she doesn't believe what happens when she's finds out they've been together for almost a month. Misaki and Usui are getting closer but will something get in their way?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama

* * *

Usui lay on the rooftop, waiting for Misaki to finish her student council work. Misaki had kicked him out of the student council room. They both had a shift tonight at Maid-Latte so Usui thought they should walk together there.

Misaki came up on the rooftop and scolded Usui "wake up~" she commanded "are we not going?" she questioned. "You should have told me earlier so I can walk by myself."

Usui jumped down and smiled "Misaki-Chan..."

She crossed her arms "let's get going before we're late."

Usui followed Misaki as she walked down the stairs. It had been almost a month since the both of them had started dating. Tomorrow was their one month anniversary and the Chief at Maid-Latte had something special planned for them that they were not even aware of [Usui and Misaki].

When they got into the train it was packed. It was lucky that they even could fit inside. Everyone was pushing and shoving. Usui stood over Misaki who was pushed against the train doors. He leaned over her and looked into her amber eyes. He kissed her forehead "Misaki-Chan, are you alright?" he asked.

She looked away blushing "I'm fine." He hugged his arms around her and pulled her back as the doors opened. "Thank you" she thanked breaking away from him. They ran out of the train and up the stairs. She never noticed that she had taken his hand and was running in front of him leading the way.

She stopped and looked at their hands that were together "Misaki-Chan you know I know the way" he pointed out.

She flushed red "I'm sorry, I didn't even notice."

He smiled "its okay, we can walk like this to the Maid-Latte."

She felt so embarrassed for some strange reason. They were boyfriend and girlfriend now but still it felt awkward to be with Usui. She let go of his hand and started to walk "it's alright." She noticed there was no sound of footsteps behind her so she stopped and turned to around to se what the problem was.

A small group of girl had crowded around him. They were all smiling and flirting with Usui but Usui kept his eyes on Misaki. Misaki could feel her devil aura forming but then she stopped when she noticed him staring at her. She stomped over to the girls and pushed past them to get to Usui. She reached out for his hand.

When their hands clutched together Misaki pulled Usui away from the girls and walked hand-in-hand with Usui. Usui brought Misaki's hand to his lips and lightly pecked a kiss on it. "Thank you Misaki-Chan."

They finally arrived at the cafe. When they entered the back door streamers and confetti was frown into the air. Misaki looked around "what's going on?" she enquired.

Chief stepped forward "you guys look so cute" moe flowers started to form around her. "Tomorrow's your one month anniversary and we're going to celebrate it today so you two can go do whatever you because you won't have to work tomorrow."

Misaki looked skeptical "there's such a thing as one month anniversaries?" she questioned.

"It's okay Misaki-Chan. I have everything planned out. You two can go to the amusement park. I have two free tickets here."

Usui looked down at Misaki "it's alright; we don't have to go if you don't want to."

Misaki shook her head "no, it's fine, I'll go."

(=^.^=)

Usui walked Misaki home after work. They strolled to the park where they had first gone to when Usui found out her secret. Sat down on a swing and she sat on the one beside it "Usui" she called.

He turned and looked at her "huh? What is it?" he wandered.

She looked down at her hands that were in her lap "why were you in that alley way in the first place?"

"What?"

"The afternoon you first found out my secret then you stayed and waited to be sure" she reminded him "why were you there?" she asked.

He smiled and looked away "does it matter?"

She started to play with her hands "not really but I wouldn't mind knowing" she replied.

He sighed "it was nothing. Just a short cut."

She looked at him "what do you mean short cut?" she questioned "where were you coming from or where were you going?"

He stood up and kissed her "you ask too many questions" he stated.

No matter how many times they had kissed she was still not use to the feeling of his warm lips on hers. "I'll come to your house tomorrow morning so we can go to the amusement park."

"No, I'll come to your house so I can pick you up" he said "isn't it the guy who usually picks up the girl."

Misaki nodded "yes but you live closer to the amusement park so we can walk together."

He stood back and smiled "you're so full of ideas."

"Why is there such a thing as one month anniversaries?" she seemed to be asking herself.

Usui pulled her arm "is there something wrong with them?"

She shook her head as she landed in Usui's arms "no, not really."

Usui chuckled "I thought girls were meant to into this kind of thing."

She looked up "you should know I'm nothing like normal girls."

He kissed her forehead "of course I know" he said. He pulled away and held her hand "we have to get you home" he insisted, leading the way to her house "if you were any normal girl we probably wouldn't be together."

A grin appeared on her face "because you're a outer space alien."

"No, I'm your perverted outer space alien" Usui smirked.

She hugged his arm "I know."

When they got to the house Usui left. She couldn't sleep that night. All she could think of was what were they going to do tomorrow. She tossed and turned in the bed. Suddenly she stumbled out of the bed. "Ow" she groaned putting a hand on her head. She glanced up at her bed and Usui was lying there. She climbed onto the bed and lay beside Usui "why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep" he answered.

"Me either" she replied, laying her head on his chest.

He patted her hair "goodnight, Misaki-Chan."

"Goodnight, Usui" she smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N Okay, I know its short but I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Please review, so I know if it's good or bad also i tried really hard to stay away from the characters being OOC but I found it hard because I wanted them to have cute fluffy moments.


	2. Unexpected Events

Unexpected Events

Alright, this is chapter two. I didn't really know what they should do on their date. And of course I have noticed its OOC but I find it adorable. Plus OC.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama

* * *

Misaki knocked on Usui's door. There was no answer. She lifted her hand to knock again but the door opened. Usui wore a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans and a navy blue hoodie jacket. He gazed at her "I should have guess" he exhaled.

She looked around "what?" she was wearing faded blue jeans and baggy grey jumper.

He shook his head "it's nothing" he replied. He stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him. They walked together out of the building "so..."

Misaki looked away as they entered the amusement park "what are we meant to do."

"We should get on the rides" Usui suggested.

"Yeah, that's always the best choice."

Usui stood in front looking around "which one?" he noticed Misaki staring at the Ferris wheel. He took her hand and pulled her towards the Ferris wheel "you seem so fond of the Ferris wheel" he started "let's go on it."

Misaki flushed red "I can't."

"Why?" he frowned.

She looked at her feet "I've never been on one before."

He smiled and handed a ticket to the man standing beside the control booth (for the Ferris wheel) "then you should have a go now. It's never too late" he said taking her hand.

She followed looking at their hands "are you sure?"

Usui nodded "of course" they stepped into the carriage.

They sat apart facing each other. Usui was staring out towards the sky and Misaki played with her hands in her lap. The carriage suddenly came to a halt. They were at the very top. Usui glanced over to Misaki who was looking out of the carriage "why did we stop?" she questioned.

"It's alright" Usui said.

She opened the carriage and leaned out- looking down at the people below "why did we stop?" she shouted.

"Just sit down and calm down."

Misaki slammed the door close "how can you be so calm? What if it falls?" she panicked. The carriage started to shake as Misaki started to jump up and down.

"I think it's going to fall now."

Misaki sat down and crossed her arms "Ha ha, so funny" she huffed.

He stood up and leaned over Misaki. Their faces only inches apart "you should really calm down." He leaned in closer, whispering into her ear "let's just make the moment last."

She pushed Usui into the seat in front of her "get lost you pervert." The carriage started to move "what's going on?"

"The carriage must be moving again." He looked up at Misaki "I was hoping that we'd be up here longer." Misaki looked away. Usui sneaked up on Misaki and kissed her on the cheek "time to go."

"Huh?" Misaki hadn't noticed that the ride had ended "oh."

Usui stepped out first. He held out a hand for Misaki. Misaki took his hand and tripped as she got out. She would have fallen forward if Usui didn't have her hand "Usui...thank you" she thanked.

Usui smirked "shouldn't I be getting some kind of award?"

Misaki straightened "then go ahead and kiss me. It doesn't matter-since you choose to kiss me whenever you want, anyways."

He shook his head "no, that's not what I want."

"Then what is it?"

"Come with me" he said taking her hand and dragging her through the crowed of couples who were holding hands and smiling.

"What is this? Is it everyone's one moth anniversary?"

Usui turned a put a finger on her lip "quiet down" he hushed.

"Why?" she wandered.

He pulled her through two trees that were slanted over each other. When they went through and came out the other side Misaki gasped for air "how do you know about this place?" she enquired.

They were surrounded by trees, a small pond in front of them with flower petals floating on top and two rocks. Usui sat on one of the rocks "well, before this amusement park was built, it was a park. They for some reason didn't cut down this area and I thought that today it would be a great place."

Misaki glared at him "what do you want?"

He smirked "I just want something simple from you" he hinted.

"Can you just tell me?" she said sitting on the rock beside him.

He leaned in closer to her and whispered into her ear "say my name."

"Usui."

"Properly" he demanded.

"Usui Takumi."

He shook his head "Takumi..."

"Tak-" she broke off "why?"

"Just say it."

"T...T..." she trailed off staring at him "do I really have to say it?"

He nodded.

She looked at her lap "Takumi" she mumbled.

He put a hand on her chin and lifted her face so he could see her eyes "what? I couldn't hear what you said."

"Takumi" she repeated.

He brought her face to his and kissed her "I love you, Misaki."

"I know" she smiled. A frog jumped on her. She patted the frog's slimy back "oh, you're so cute."

Usui smiled at how cute Misaki looked, patting the frog.

She looked up at Usui "is something the matter?"

He shook his head "no."

A bunch of frogs jumped at Misaki. She stood up and looked down at the frogs "why are there so many?"

Usui shrugged "did I forget to mention? One of the reason's this place wasn't cut down was because a family of rare frogs live here."

"What?" she tried to move but she didn't want to hurt any of the frogs. Abruptly she tried to leap over the frogs but her leg got caught and she fell back. Usui jumped forward to save her but she grabbed his arm, pulling him into the pond too. They sat in the pond gazing into each other's eyes.

Usui started to laugh "you're so cute when you're wet" he complimented standing up. He held out one hand in front of him- helping Misaki up "you should really change, you might catch a cold" he stated taking off his jacket.

"Okay but how about you?"

"My apartment is close by."

She tugged on the end of his shit as he turned around "I don't want to buy new clothes and change."

"But you have to" he pointed out "if you don't you'll get sick" he noted.

"Then can we go to your place first?" she asked.

He nodded "okay, but you have to change. If you get sick I'll feel guilty."

She replied with a grin "alright then."

When they got to Usui's room the door was open. They stepped in and Misaki shrieked as she felt a thin, delicate hand touch her shoulder. She turned and kicked the air behind her. A girl had ducked before Misaki could kick her.

She bowed her head and smiled delightfully "hello, I'm Emily, Takumi's cousin" she announced "are you his girlfriend?"

She had long curly golden locks of hair, that fell past her waist and diamond blue glittering eyes..

He nodded and pulled Misaki back "why are you here?"

Emily grumbled "I come all the way from England and you question why I'm here."

Misaki felt so left out. "Go home" Usui commanded.

Emily jumped up and down "I can't."

"Why?"

"We're engaged."

Misaki freaked "what?" she shrieked.

Usui stepped in front of Misaki "since when? Let me call my father."

"Go ahead."

Misaki put a hand on Usui's shoulder "I thought she said you two were cousins."

Usui looked over to her "we're not really cousins. I have a brother but different father. This is my brother's father's niece."

"This is so confusing."

"Not really" she gleamed.

Usui pointed in the direction of the door "shut up and leave."

Emily's face turned into a depressed look "but...but..."

Misaki pulled Usui lower so she could whisper into his ear "I think you should let her stay here for awhile until you get things sorted out."

"You're girlfriend is so kind" she beamed.

He couldn't say no to Misaki "okay, but I'm not going to get married to her" Usui proclaimed pointing at Emily with a bored look on his face.

"No worries" Emily replied. She smiled happily at Misaki "so what's your name?"

Misaki looked at her weirdly "eh..." she paused, looking at how beautiful Emily was.

Emily giggled "did you forget your name or something?"

Usui put a hand on Misaki's head and pulled her closer to his body "she'll tell you her name if she wants to" he gave a cold look towards Emily.

"Okay then" Emily replied.

* * *

A/N I hope you like this chapter. Please review, I would love to hear what you think and if you hated it please don't hold back. I can take your criticism.


	3. Sunshine Yellow Dress

Sunshine Yellow Dress

Of course I notice in this short series the characters are OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama

* * *

"Oh my...gosh, you two are soaking wet" Emily exclaimed.

Usui frowned "did you just notice now?"

Emily took Misaki's hand "you're going to get a cold if you don't get dried off" she said dragging her into the bathroom "Takumi, we're using your bathroom."

Usui shrugged "who cares" he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

Emily closed the bathroom door "okay, I'll start the bath" she took a towel out of the cabinet and handed it to Misaki.

Misaki looked at her "Ayuzawa Misaki" she muttered.

Emily turned around "huh?"

"That's my name" Misaki answered.

Emily smiled shyly "um...I get confused sometimes with Japanese culture" she admitted. "Is Ayuzawa or Misaki your first name?"

Misaki took off her jumper "Misaki."

Emily took Misaki's hands and looked into Misaki's eyes "can I call you Misaki?"

She nodded.

Emily broke away "I forgot to get you a change of clothes" she ran to the door "does Usui have any of your clothes?"

Misaki shook her head. _Why would Usui have any of my clothing? _She thought to herself.

"Okay then, I'll get you something else to wear" she said leaving.

Misaki closed the door and took of the rest of her clothes. She stepped into the bath and sank to the bottom. She kept half her head above the water. She sighed "what's happening?" she searched around the bathroom "this is the first time I've taken a bath in Usui's house."

Emily knocked on the door "Misaki, it's me. How are you doing?"

Misaki sat up "the water is warm" she called back.

Emily smiled in relief "I don't want to interrupt or bath by you opening the door for me so when you're done just tell me so I can hand you these clothes."

"Thank you" she thanked. Misaki kind of liked Emily even though Emily was here because she is meant to marry Usui but she's so nice and she doesn't seem too interested in Usui because she took Usui's rejection so lightly. Misaki frowned _she calls him Takumi_ she thought to herself.

She jumped up, putting her fingers on her lips "I said Takumi today for the first time" she murmured. "It was so strange."

"What was strange?" Usui's voice behind the door called.

Misaki shook all her thought away "nothing. Can you tell Emily I'm done" she said climbing out of the bath.

There was a knock at the door. She opened it just a crack "Emily?" she peered out "Usui!" she jumped back. He was all dry and was wearing a white shirt with black jeans.

Usui handed her a white plastic bag "Emily fell asleep" he noted "she said to give you this once you were done."

"How long was I in here?" she enquired taking the bag.

Usui looked down at his broken watch "I don't know, maybe almost an hour."

Misaki looked down at her wrinkly fingers "how can you tell? Your watch it broken, so stop looking at it."

Usui looked up "oh..." he turned behind him "but the watch over there works."

Misaki shut the door and opened the bag "what?" she shrieked.

Usui leaned against the door "what is it?"

"This dress."

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't wear this dress. It's so embarrassing" she replied.

Usui put his hand on the handle "but you can't just stay in your towel all day. You'll get sick for sure."

Misaki looked at the door "it's locked."

"Let me help you put on the dress."

"Get lost you perv. I'm not going to open the door."

"It's okay, I have a key."

Misaki glared at the door. Usui could sense Misaki's devil aura forming "if you dare open that door I'll kill you."

He let go of the handle "then hurry."

Shortly after Misaki opened the door, she stepped out wearing a knee length strapless sunshine yellow dress, with silky golden yellow ribbon belt and a flower on the left hand corner "I don't want to wear this" Misaki whined.

Usui gaped as he saw Misaki "why? You look so beautiful" Usui complimented.

Emily was lying on the couch. She sat up yawning "it fits you perfectly" she gasped "I knew the dress would look great with your eyes."

Misaki frowned "seriously, I can't walk home in this."

Emily stood up "but you have to, there nothing else you can wear. Your clothes are still not dry" she ran to her handbag and took out a camera. She ran to Misaki's side and stood close to her. She held the camera in front of them and grinned "say cheese."

Misaki smiled "why are we taking this picture?"

Emily turned to look at her "because I need photos of my first trip to Japan." She took Misaki's hand and pulled her close to Usui. She held the camera toward Usui and Misaki "say cheese."

Usui smirked "can you give me this picture later?"

Emily nodded with excitement "of course now get closer together so I can take the picture."

Usui smiled and looked down at Misaki who was blushing "like this" he put a hand on her arm and pushed her closer.

"Perfect" she atoned.

As she took the picture Usui had kissed her on the lips "don't forget to give me that picture" he reminded.

"No worries" she said sitting down on the couch "sit here Misaki, I want to ask you some questions" she gestured the seat beside her. Misaki sat beside her "so, tell me. How long have you two been dating?"

Misaki started to play with her fingers on her lap "well...today is our one month anniversary."

"Aw..." Emily gasped "It didn't seem like Misaki was one of those girls who would do those sorts of things like one month anniversaries."

Usui sat across Misaki "she isn't, she didn't even know."

Emily looked at both of them "really?"

"Yeah, our boss gave us the day off so we can celebrate today at the amusement park" Misaki stated.

"And it got ruined when you two got wet and had to come back here, and then I wrecked it by coming here today...if only I didn't come today you two could have had a lovey dovey moment..." she rambled on.

Misaki shook her head "no, it alright. It was nice to see you today." Misaki could hear her phone ringing "oh, I need my phone." When she ran to the bathroom and found her phone she yelled "my phone is broken."

Usui walked in "well at least you can hear your phone ringing."

"I think it might be my mum. I need to go" she hurried towards the door.

Usui stopped her "are you forgetting something?" he questioned.

She looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing shoes and that she was still wearing the dress "I need to change."

Emily came running in her direction with a pair of yellow plats "I don't have any shoes that match that dress so you can have it, and for now you can wear these shoes with it- you can have the shoes too" she offered.

Misaki never noticed that Usui had left. When she opened the door Usui jogged after her "here wear this" he handed a giant jumper "you said you didn't want to be seen in the dress."

She flushed red "you didn't have to get me your jumper."

"Well it was too big and if you wear it, it'll cover most of the dress" he said as she took the jumper.

He helped her put on the jumper "thank you Usui" she thanked as Emily shut the door."

"I'm coming with you."

"How about Emily? Are you going to let stay here alone?"

He shrugged "does it matter? She got in by herself didn't she?"

They walked out of the building in silence. They didn't know what to talk about. Today was fun but unexpected as well. It felt kind of awkward to say anything. When they reached Misaki's house, Misaki looked up at Usui "goodbye, Usui."

He looked away "I'm sorry about today" he apologised.

Her eyes widened "no it's alright. Today was fun" she smiled.

He looked into her eyes "say my name again?"

"Only if you kiss me" she replied.

He smiled, leaning closer to her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly on the lips. As he broke away she whispered "Takumi."

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading, please review and I don't hold back if you hated it.


	4. Break up!

Break up!

I tried hard to make this chapter long but I found it hard. I kind of did something to the OC from before Emily which I found interesting myself. Please review =]

I fixed the bit that person was talking about. I never noticed that...I must have been off in lala land at that minute

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kaichou wo Maid-sama

* * *

Usui got up from bed and walked to the kitchen. He could smell pancakes, eggs and waffles. Emily was setting the table. When she noticed Usui standing in the doorway she shot him a smile and then went back to work. When she was done she stood back and clapped at how beautiful the table turned out.

"Takumi, come and sit here" she gestured the seat across her. He walked towards the seat as Emily sat down in opposite seat "good morning" she greeted.

"Morning" he grumbled.

"Still not a morning person I see" she noted.

He looked at her with his bored eyes "is there something wrong?"

She shook her head "no, just that you never change."

His eyes glanced up at her "huh?"

"Nothing just that you're still the same as I remember in personality and stuff".

The phone rang "I'll get it" Usui insisted, standing up from his seat.

Emily stood up and ran after the phone "got it first" she taunted- Usui had only walked half way.

She put the phone against her ear and listened to the voice on the other side. She nodded a couple times then smiled happily, handing the phone to Usui. Usui took the phone "what is it, Mother?" he nodded "I understand, you and _Father_ can come." He closed the phone and stared at Emily "My Mother thinks I should tell _him_ in person."

Emily looked at him with worried eyes "are you sure you want to confront your father?"

Usui shrugged "how am I supposed to know?"

Emily reached out and grabbed Usui's arm as he turned around "wait, reconsider the proposal" she begged.

"Why?" he questioned.

She grinned "do you really choose her over me?" she wandered. "She's not even that cute" Emily added. She tightened her grip "I remember when you use to stare at me" she murmured.

Usui jerked away "I don't remember ever having feelings for you."

"Oh, no one brought up the subject feelings" she stated "tell me the real reason you're dating her? Is she black mailing you or something?" she let go and sat on the couch "I could have sworn you use to date blondes."

"Does it matter now?"

"I remember when you were in England, you use to date a bunch of girls."

Usui stepped out of the room "but never _did_ anything with them" he reminded.

"Then I can be your first" she recommended.

She chased after him "no, I don't want to do anything right now. I'm going to go back to bed" he said.

She sat beside him as he turned on the other side "you didn't have a problem with cheating on the other girls."

"Because we didn't do anything besides go out to places and kiss...when was that a crime?" he replied. "Get out" he ordered.

She ran her fingers along his arm "you steal cheated it doesn't matter."

He pulled the sheets over his head "get out" he repeated.

She leaned over him and whispered into his ear "Caitlyn, Brook, Sarah, Rebecca, Leah."

He jumped out of the bed "can you leave me alone?" he demanded. He stormed out of the room. He opened the front door and froze when he saw his _step-father_.

"Hello boy" he [Usui's step-father] greeted.

Usui bowed his head "good morning" he stepped past him and stood metres away "I have to go somewhere" he proclaimed.

"Not so fast. We have to talk, how about we have lunch at two."

"Yes" he answered running into the elevator as the doors opened. He let out a long sigh "how did he get here so fast?"

As the doors opened he noticed a familiar lady. He stepped out "Mother?"

She turned around "Takumi? Did you see your Father?" she asked.

He nodded "how..."

"We were already on our way before we called."

"Why?" Usui frowned.

"We knew you wouldn't like this situation so we planned on coming here, making sure you two get married."

Usui stepped back "why do I have to get married?"

"Because your _brother_ has been in the news for awhile as a player- that's what you kids call it."

"You want me and Emily to get married so you guys can have good publicity? Why can't _he_ get married?" he questioned.

"This way you can actually feel like you're in the family."

"I don't want to be in the family."

She slapped him across the face "you will do as your Father says, understood. I've been too lenient with you. I regret letting you go off on your own to Japan."

Usui's eyes widened with shock- this was the first time his Mother had ever hit him. He lowered his head and walked past her "then I'll go to the lunch and agree to everything."

"Good."

Usui walked behind the amusement park and to the place he had taken Misaki too yesterday. He sat on the rock he had sat on yesterday and gazed at the water. He smiled at his reflection then looked away. "What is wrong with everyone? Why do they want me to marry Emily? Out of all people" he shouted.

He looked at the time and noticed that it was a quarter to one. He stood up and rushed towards the place he was meant to meet his Step-father. When he arrived there was two minutes to spare. He looked around and noticed his father sitting inside already.

He went through the front door and sat in front of his step-father "good afternoon" Usui announced

His step-father glared at him "I have heard that you have some disagreements with marrying Emily."

Usui nodded "yes, that is true."

"You're to do as I say" he demanded.

Usui nodded again "I know."

"Good, that you understand" he placed his hands on the table "I have heard that you have a so-called girlfriend."

Usui nodded "so you've been doing your research."

"Yes, we were surprised- including Emily when we heard about this. We need you to break it off with her" he said.

Usui nodded "I understand."

"Good".

"But I can't accept this" Usui retorted.

"What?" the step-father shrieked.

Usui looked away "I cannot break up with Misaki."

"You will have to if you don't want her to get hurt."

"But-"Usui clenched his fists.

"I you can't break up with her get her to break up with you" he interrupted.

"I understand" he replied looking down at the table.

Usui's step-father clicked his fingers and a man dressed in a black suit walked over to them. He handed a photo to Usui's step-father then went back to his post. "Emily said to give you this" he announced.

He slid the photo across the table. Usui picked it up and examined the photo "hm...Now you know what she looks like."

"That's not all we know, we know that she's the first female student council president, that she lives with her mother and younger sister, that her father left them..." he raised his eyebrows "do you want me to continue?" he wandered.

(=*.*=)

Emily bumped into Misaki as she rushed to work. Misaki bowed her head "I'm sorry."

Emily fakes a smile "it was nothing." The smiled suddenly disappeared "can do something for me?"

Misaki frowned- wandering why she looked so serious "yeah what is it?"

"Break up with Takumi" she requested.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Break up with Takumi, do I need to repeat myself."

"Why? You seem different" she hesitated.

Emily stepped forward "just break up with Takumi. Takumi is mine and you're standing in his way to marry me" she stepped closer as Misaki stepped back "you do know if you don't break up with him he'll just break up with you because he's having a meeting with his Father right now about you, Takumi and me" she continued.

Misaki stepped back again as Emily stepped forward. She could feel the wall behind her "Emily, I don't want to break up with Usui."

Emily crossed her arms "you still call him Usui, how cute" she twirled around in a complete circle "I'm soon going to be named Emily Usui but the only problem is you" she glared. "Break up with him or I'll kill you" she poked Misaki in the chest several times "do you understand."

Misaki put a finger on her lip and frowned in confusion "why do you want me to break up with him if you know he's going to break up with me?"

Emily exhaled "well knowing Usui's Father he will give Usui two options. The two options will probably be either dump Misaki or get her to break up with you" she explained "so, if you break up with him now, he'll be all depressed and I'll be there for him" she replied. She pushed Misaki "so you better break up with him or else."

"Or else what?"

Emily snapped her fingers and two big men dressed in black suits stomped towards them they held Misaki up by each arm "or else I'll kill you with my bare hands" she threatened slapping her across the face. "Tomorrow when Takumi comes to work in the afternoon, I hope you dump him then because I'll bet he'll try and get you to dump him" she added. "hope you understand."

Misaki nodded "yes, but-"

Emily ignored her and snapped her fingers. The two guys let go of Misaki and dusted off their hands as she fell to the ground. Emily stepped into a black limousine as the two guys hopped into the two front seats.

Misaki fell to her knees, watching them drive off. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. She didn't want Usui to break up with her but she's didn't want to break up with Usui. What was she going to do?

* * *

A/N Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and sorry for any spelling errors. For some strange reason I sat at home and thought that I should make Emily like the evil character. I was bored, what can I say. I love evil characters but also love the awesome couple.


	5. Text Threats

Text Threats

This chapter is short just to tell you guys. I didn't know what to write for this chapter but I just thought I might write about what they're thinking.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama

* * *

Usui arrived early to Maid-latte hoping he would bump into Misaki. He knew what he had to do. He had been thinking of what his _step-father_ had told him yesterday about breaking up with Misaki or making her break up with him. He had to try something today but he wanted to do it before they started work.

"Where's Misaki?" Usui wandered.

Chief came past "she called in sick today" she answered.

"What?" Usui shrieked.

"It probably isn't anything much."

"She told you to say that didn't she."

She nodded.

Usui stormed out "I'll be back."

"But we need someone to..."

Usui rushed to Misaki's house. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He could see a shadow at Misaki's window pacing back and forth. He climbed up the tree and knocked on Misaki's window.

Misaki ran to her bed and tucked herself in. Usui knocked again and still no answer so he opened the window "Misaki-chan. with a broken window, it would be easy for anyone to break in."

Misaki faked a cough "like a stupid outer space pervert like you."

Usui frowned "are you alright because you don't look that sick" he pointed out. He walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead "you don't even have a fever."

"Well I feel like I'm sick."

"Did something happen?"

She shook her head "no, nothing happen" she almost jumped.

He leaned forward to kiss her but then stopped "I have something I have to talk to you about."

"Wait stop, I want to say something first."

He paused "what is it, that you want to say to me?" he enquired.

"Eh...um..." her phone rang "wait, I have a call" she held a hand in front of her. She was glad this was stalling time. He didn't want to say anything to her so she wanted to interrupt him every time it seemed like he was going to talk about anything serious.

She nodded "oh yes, okay. I'll probably be better tomorrow." She closed the phone and looked at Usui "could you leave?"

"But you wanted to tell me something."

"Yeah, however that can wait because the chief need you so get out" she yelled.

"The window?" he gestured.

She pointed out the door "you can use the front door" she suggested.

He noticed her look away every time he looked at her face.

Her phone rang again "Hello, who is this?" she answered. "Emily, what is it?" she listened in "yeah I know I'm not at" she faked a cough "at work today because I'm si-" she faked another cough "I'm sick. Tomorrow at school, I promise" she replied.

When she shut the phone she let out a long sigh "what am I going to do tomorrow? How will I face him without breaking up with him and not getting hurt" she was puzzled and didn't have a clue on what to do in a situation like this. "Why can't someone else just go marry her, there are like a million men out there" she huffed.

She fell back on the bed with her arms out stretched "I have decided" she said to herself "I won't break up with Usui." Her phone started to ring "a message?" she thought as she looked at her phone. She stared at the message all night.

_Break up or be beat up. Your choice, hope you make the right one._

(=*.*=)

Usui lay on his bed, with his arms out stretched "I didn't get my chance today" he said to himself. "I will definitely tell her tomorrow. This is for the best" he added. His phone rang. He sat and reached for it on the table beside his bed. There was a message. He looked at it anf frowned. The message read.

_Hurry up and decide. Will you break up with her or will you make her hate you? Choose already so we can get the wedding planned. You don't want her to get hurt do you? I don't think so. I hope you make the quickest right decision. _

Usui put the phone down. "Yes I know, I have already decided it won't be hard to make her hate me. I'm going to break up with her tomorrow which will make her hate me" he murmured to the room.

* * *

A/N I noted already that the chapter is short. Not even close eight hundred words. Please review.


	6. Insecurities

Insecurities

I can't believe what I did. I didn't really want it to turn out like this but it just came to me. It was meant to be a happy story but then I thought maybe I should make Emily evil...so then this idea came.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama

* * *

Misaki walked towards the student council room. When she opened the door she noticed that everyone was doing their work and Usui was leaning back in his chair he would always sit on every afternoon- reading a book. She down at her usual desk in the front and exhaled "good work everyone."

Usui looked over his book and gazed at Misaki. He put down the book and stood in front of Misaki's desk "Kaichou, we need to talk."

"Now?"

"Yes, outside in the hallway if you don't mind."

She followed him outside and closed the door behind her. She crossed her arms as he leaned on the wall "what do you want?" she quickly took a glimpse look at him. He had a sad expression on his face. _Oh no, he chose the easy way out and now is going to dump _she thought to herself. _What am I going to do, what to do, what to do?_

"I have something important to talk to you about" he said in a serious tone.

_Oh crap, I was right. What am I going to do? What if I break up with him? No I can't have him with a broken heart. What am I going to do? _She frowned "um...I need to get something, sorry" she strolled away. He stared at her as she walked away.

Her phone and rang "what is it?" she is in a firm tone. "I thought it would be you." She listened to the other voice "I don't want to end things with him" she continued "I didn't give him a chance to talk to me so he hasn't tried anything." She hung up.

Misaki leaned against the wall "what am I going to do, this is killing me" she sighed. She fell to the floor, burying her face into her hands "I know he's going to break up with me but if I ignore him he won't get the chance and I'll have another day to figure things out."

She looked up at a hand that was in front of her "do you need a hand or are you going to sit there for the rest of the day?" a voice asked.

"Usui" she murmured.

He faked a smile "yes, what is it?"

He thought that before when he wasn't smiling she thought something bad was going to happen so that's why she left "why are you here?"

"I came looking for you."

"Well can we talk later, I need to find something."

He kneeled down on the ground "what were you looking for? What did you lose?" he enquired.

She shook her head "it's not here. after school I'll talk to you on the school rooftop" she pointed towards the ceiling.

He nodded "fine then, we'll talk on the rooftop" he huffed "hope you find whatever you were looking for."

"Yeah, me too" she called back as he walked away.

Usui didn't turn to look at her. He knew that he would see her depressed face and then he won't be able to break up with her. He took a deep breath in "I have to do something soon before she gets suspicious."

The door behind him opened "Takumi" a voice called.

He turned around and glared "Emily, what do you want?" Usui questioned.

She stepped to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "you should break up with Misaki."

"Why, is it any of your business?"

She shook her head "no" she stood on her toes and kissed his along the nape of his neck "but we're going to get married and there won't be any need to have a girlfriend when you have a wife."

"Can you get off me?" he gently pushed her away. Usui was never one to hurt a woman.

He walked past her, but she swiftly grabbed his arm and turned him around. The door opened as their lips locked together. Misaki stood in the doorway "Usui" she called "I wanted to..." she clasped her mouth and stared for a few seconds as Usui broke away then Misaki ran "I saw something I shouldn't have seen, I can't get these mental pictures out of my head" she groaned.

"Misaki" she could hear Usui call out. However she ignored him.

She didn't notice where she was running. Tears just kept pouring out of her eyes. She reached the rooftop without intending on it. She leaned against the wall and fell to the ground crying "I knew he was going to break up with me."

(=*.*=)

Emily crossed her arms "what's wrong with you?"

He put his hand on her shoulders "Emily, I'm not going to break up with her and I'm not going to let her break up with me" he assured her.

"How can you stop her from breaking up with you? Not after what she had just witnessed. Who are you to stop her?"

Usui hesitated letting go of Emily "you...you..."

"You know I'm right. So go, go and try she make her think it's a misunderstanding but let me warn you first, it's still going to turn out bad" she atoned.

Usui ran out of the room "how would you know?"

"Watch" she warned.

Usui knew exactly where Misaki would be. He ran to the rooftop and there she was- crying on the ground. He went and helped her up "Misaki, it was all a mistake. I didn't kiss her" he tried to tell her to her face but she kept looking away.

He pulled her closer and embraced her "please believe me. She came and then she kissed me. I think she knew you were going to open the door that's why she kissed me." He frowned in frustration "please, believe me" he pleaded. ""say something, anything, please" he begged.

Misaki jerked away "I believe you" she replied. "However I don't think we should be together" she muttered.

"What?"

"I'm going to end this before you can end it with me" she declared. "you were going to break up with me today right" she glared at him.

He nodded "yes but I don't want-"

Misaki put her hand on her hips "then I'll make it easier for you" she quickly wiped the rest of her tears then put her hands back on her hips "lets break up. I don't want to see you anymore" she said firmly.

Usui's eyes widened "what, no..."

She turned around and left the rooftop "goodbye, Usui."

Usui stood on the rooftop staring at the place Misaki had been standing when she broke up with him. He frowned "you were right" he said.

Emily stepped out "I'm always right."

"How long have you been standing behind the door?"

"Only when she left."

"It's alright, she wasn't that pretty."

Usui walked towards the edge of the building, looking down at the pool "shut up."

Emily looked away "don't tell me you're going to commit suicide?"

Usui shook his head "I'm not that stupid." He closed his eyes for a brief minute "this is where I first kissed Misaki-Chan."

"Boo hoo, forget about her."

"How can someone just forget anyone so dear to them that easily?" Usui questioned.

* * *

A/N I can't believe I made them break up. I feel so sad now. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Goodbye

Goodbye

Thank you for reading this far ^.^ I feel so depressed that they broke up but for some reason when I write it's not like I know what's going to happen. I just think up an idea then I write it and the story becomes something else when I'm typing. To tell you the truth this story was meant to be about their one month anniversary and all the fun things they got to do but then when I was writing this weird idea came. I should probably change the title.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone" Misaki greeted as she entered through the back door of Maid-Latte. She stopped and froze when she noticed Chief and Usui talking. _Oh, I forgot that we walk at the same place _she thought to herself.

The Chief waved "hello, Misaki. Sorry that Usui doesn't work here anymore."

"Yeah, because I'm moving to England" Usui added.

"Hm..." Misaki huffed "well hope you have a safe trip" she faked a smile and walked into the change rooms.

"What's wrong?" Chief asked.

"It's nothing, Misaki and I just broke up yesterday" Usui answered.

Misaki stepped out and frowned at how easily Usui said their break up. She walked past them and went out the back door. She was gasping for air "why did I do what I did yesterday?" she questioned herself. She clenched her hands "and now tomorrow Usui's going to leave and I'll never be able to see him again" she closed her eyes "why do things have to be this way?"

When she opened her eyes she screamed "Usui!"

Usui smirked "are you talking about me? I thought you were the one who broke up with me? Do you want to go back on your word?" he questioned.

She flushed red- his face was only inches away "no" she turned around.

"Just checking."

A black limousine stopped in front of them "why is that here?" Misaki shrieked.

The door opened and Emily was sitting there "Takumi, we're going to miss our flight." Her eyes crossed over to Misaki "oh, it's you. Why are you with him?"

Misaki turned back "I work here."

"I forgot" she exhaled. She looked back at Usui "are you not coming?"

"Can you go first? I still have some stuff I need to finish. I'll go with my Father and Mother" he replied.

She nodded "okay, that's fine" she smiled. She leaned over and handed a small envelope to Misaki "here, it's an invitation, to the wedding."

Misaki shook her head "no I don't need it. I can't even afford to go there its fine."

Emily shrugged "it's okay. Just read it and you'll come for sure."

"But..."

"Just take it already. I'm doing something nice here."

For some strange reason Misaki kind of believed her "okay."

Emily smiled and waved "goodbye then." The door closed and she drove off.

Misaki turned to walk inside "Misaki, Goodbye" Usui murmured.

When she got inside she slammed the door and leaned against "goodbye Usui" she put her fingers on her lips and started to cry.

Usui leaned against the door and closed his eyes as he heard Misaki crying. _Going inside will only make things harder _he thought.

"Misaki-Chan" Chief gasped running to Misaki's side "are you alright?"

Misaki shook her head "I didn't mean to end things with Usui. It's just that I didn't want him to break up with me and the words just slipped out. Now he's going and its all my fault and no she's got him"

Chief frowned in confusion "I don't understand."

Misaki fell to her knees "Usui's father wanted Usui to break up with me so that Usui could go marry this girl named Emily. I think Usui was going to break up with me so I tried avoiding him then I caught him kissing Emily then he ran after me and on the school rooftop I said something I regret saying" she said quickly. "because of this I ended up ending things and now he's going to England to get married to Emily and I'm stuck here with an invitation to the wedding" she continued "what am I going to do?"

The Chief knelt down in front of her "I think you should go."

"But I don't have the money" she wiped her tears with her arm like a little child.

"True, what to do, what to do?" she repeated.

Misaki looked at the Envelope she had in scrunched up in her hand. When she opened it her eyes flared up with shock at how beautiful Usui and Emily looked standing next to each other. She tok out the entire invitation and something fell out. "What is this?"

Chief picked it up "a ticket and cheque."

Misaki searched the ground in case there was something else "a letter" she reached out and picked up the letter. _I can't believe she was telling the truth when she said she was actually doing something nice._

"I think you should go home" Chief advised "you don't seem to well."

"But I wasn't here yesterday either."

"It's all right. You can just make up some of the hours some other time."

"okay" Misaki stood up and left.

She walked home looking down at the photo of Usui and Emily standing together. When she got home she lay on her bed reading the letter that was with the invitation.

_Dear Misaki,_

_I hope you accept this invitation to the wedding._

_I thought you wouldn't be able to afford coming all the way to England so I bought this ticket for you. With money rest of the money you can buy a hotel room to stay at while in England. If you don't come I won't be happy._

_If you are wandering why I want you to come so badly- well I'll tell you if you come. I promise I'll tell you._

_Goodbye for now,_

_Misaki_

Misaki put down the letter and lay on her bed. "Should I go?" she wandered. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it "I can't just leave everything behind" she sat up squeezing the pillow "maybe I should go."

She closed her eyes and saw a image of Usui smiling at her "Usui" she whispered. She fell backwards on the bed crying. "Usui, should I come?"

(=T.T=)

Usui sat in his seat. His Mother and Father sat in front. He leaned forward burying his face into his hands. "Misaki" he cried softly "goodbye forever" he whimpered. He cried silently in the back as they flew to England.

"Takumi" a voice called "we've decided to make your wedding on Sunday."

Usui didn't reply. He just kept his head down.

* * *

A/N okay I noticed I'm not good at the whole sad thing. I've been practicing how to write a sad story but it never turns out right. If I get too lazy this will be the ending for the story. I know very but sad ending but if I get time and don't forget I'll right a sweet cute happy ending.


	8. Emily's Brothers

Emily's Brother

Alright, I was busy and the internet was slow so life was pretty boring. I couldn't read any of my E-mails which is really sad but when I read someone's review on how they think Emily is planning on trying to get Misaki and Usui to get married like a whole surprise thing, I suddenly had the weirdest idea ever and it'll probably make Emily seemer a lot more bitchier.

Also I noticed that one of the reviews asked about something I wrote then I went back and checked and noticed it too. So I have to change that too. What the hell was I thinking when I wrote that bit?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kaichou wa maid-sama.

* * *

Misaki searched around "oh, I forgot I cannot speak English properly" she murmured to herself. She didn't think things through.

"Ayuzawa Misaki" a voice called.

Misaki turned "yes."

"Good afternoon, I will be taking you to your hotel" it was a man, who was tall, with grey hair and small beady blue eyes. "Emily sent me."

Misaki nodded "Emily, oh. You can call me Misaki" she replied "what's your name?"

"Sebastian."

The man- Sebastian led Misaki to a black Mercedes car. Misaki had never seen one before in real life. Sebastian opened the door back door and Misaki slid into the car as he closed the door and sat in the driver's seat.

Misaki lean back in the seat and let out a long sigh "this is the first time I've ever been in another country. I can't even speak English, why did I decide on coming?" her eyes slowly closed "anyways, I can't believe I'm actually here..." she fell asleep.

(=*.*=)

Usui leaned against the door "they finally left" he exhaled. He loosened his tie and walked towards the window. He put a hand on the window and put all his weight on that hand "why can't she leave my mind?" he hit his head against the glass and closed his eyes "two days left."

He turned around when the door opened. A short lady in her mid thirties stood there "Takumi, we need you to take another picture by the fountain. The lighting in the photo we took before was wrong."

"Does it matter?" Usui grumbled.

The lady lowered her head "Miss Emily said it will make the slideshow look better."

Usui walked past her "alright" he huffed.

Usui came to a halt in front of a tall guy- probably the same age with curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes "Takumi, how are you" he greeted.

Usui looked away "William" he sighed "why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to see my little sister get married to my best friend?"

"Best friend?"

The guy- William smiled "well that was all in the past. Who's your best man?" he asked.

Usui walked away "I don't need one."

William followed "what kind of wedding are you having then if the groom doesn't have a best man?"

"A normal one, of course" he answered.

William chuckled to himself "oh, still with the jokes. I'll be your best man."

"No, I don't need one."

"But it will be awesome."

Usui stopped and turned around "why do you want to be the best man?"

"Because we're ex-best friends."

Usui opened a door and then stepped into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"A little harsh don't you think?"

(=^.^=)

When Misaki arrived to her hotel room the door was already open. She opened the door wider to find Emily sitting at a small table besides the ceiling to floor window door that led out to the balcony. Misaki smiled and stepped to Emily "thank you for inviting me to come to your wedding. I was surprised when you said that you were doing something nice. I didn't really believe you" Misaki proclaimed.

Emily looked up with a smile upon her face "oh, it was no problem" she replied. "I really want you to be at the wedding."

"Yeah, you said that once I get here you'll tell why you paid for everything."

"Well it was nothing. My parents own this hotel so it is fine."

"Thank you."

Emily stood up from her seat "the reason I invited you and paid for everything" she began "is so you can watch me walk down that aisle with Takumi" she glared "and you'll finally know that there is no chance for you and Takumi to ever get back together" she continued. She smirked "I hope to see you face as your heart shatters watching me and Takumi" she added.

Misaki frowned "what? You're the worst."

"Not really" Emily waved her hair in the air as she left the room. "I'll be here tomorrow so we can get you a dress. You're going to be my maid of honour."

Misaki looked away "why would I want to be your maid of honour?" she questioned.

"It's the only way I'll see your face as you cry" she laughed shutting the door.

Misaki looked around "well I can't let this al go to waste since it is free, but I should do something about Usui" she thought. "I'll order room service then go to asleep and think things through in the morning."

(:.:)

Emily snapped her fingers "another dress?" Misaki groaned.

Emily nodded "this dress is too bright" a group of people came carrying her away to the dressing rooms to get her changed. She heard footsteps behind her "William, why are you here? shouldn't you be with Takumi?"

"Well I thought I might come and see who my little sister's maid of honour is and the girl who took Takumi's heart" William replied.

Emily crossed her arms "she won't give it back and Takumi is always all cold and gloomy"

"No problem. Probably when he sets his eyes on Misaki he'll be happy but won't be able to approach her because his parents will be breathing down his neck."

"True."

The group of people came back carrying Misaki. They stood her straight in front of the mirror. Emily circled around her "I like this dress but hate the colour. I think the colour of the dress should be..."

"How about green?" William suggested.

Emily shook her head "no green is the colour of Takumi's eyes. I don't want her wearing something that makes her match with him but will still look really good."

"A yellowish orange" Misaki interrupted.

Emily looked up "okay" she snapped her fingers again "I want this dress in a kind of yellowish orange that will suit her eyes but will be a slight darker and more yellow."

A woman nodded and rushed away. Misaki turned to walk to the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. "Misaki" William called.

Misaki turned around "yes."

He walked towards her and held out one hand "Hello" he smiled "nice to meet you. I'm Emily's older brother William and Takumi's best man."

Misaki returned the smile and shook his hand "um...yeah. Nice to meet you too. Are you really, older than Emily?" she enquired.

Emily looked away "only by fifteen minutes."

"You two are twins?"

"Yeah."

(-Y.Y-)

Usui's mother stepped into the room while Usui was sleeping. "Takumi!" she yelled "wake up."

Usui yawned "huh?" he sat up stretching "Mother? What is it?" he asked.

She looked at her lap "if you don't go through with tomorrow you do know he's going to be very mad."

"Then what are you guys going to do?" Usui questioned "leave me alone for more than ten years then come back needing my help and take away everything?"

"We didn't mean to. You're Father was angry with the affair and I didn't know what I was thinking."

Usui frowned shaking his head in confusion "more than ten years, what were you thinking about for that long?" he exhaled "didn't I have son?" he said sarcastically.

She stood up "I just came to say good luck for tomorrow. I hope everything goes well" she said leaving the room.

Usui was panting- he was fired up but he didn't know what to do with this energy. His phone started to ring. He picked up his phone and answered "hello" he listened "no William. I'm sorry but I'm not going out tonight. I'm going to stay home and sleep." Usui shook his head "I told you I don't care that I'm getting married tomorrow."

He put down his phone and lay on his back staring up at the ceiling "tomorrow, huh?" he sighed.

* * *

A/N I had the most boring-est week and next week is school so I probably will not be writing any fanfics but I have had some ideas for a Maid-sama one shot but I'm too lazy and school is going to make me sleepy. Please review.

Sorry for any more mistakes


	9. Wedding Day!

Wedding Day!

This is the last chapter. Lucky I finally thought of an ending but the only I could think of explain it was writing it from Misaki and Usui's POVs. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kaichou wa maid-sama

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

I put on the yellowish orange dress Emily had picked out for me. I twirled around in a circle smiling at how right Emily was with this colour, I frowned at the idea of having to watch Emily and Usui getting married.

I haven't slept ever since I was in the car with Sebastian when he dropped me off here. my eyes started to close but then I quickly shot them back open. I jumped when the door swung open. One day without sleep was enough but two was kind of bad.

"Misaki! Are you ready? The wedding starts in less than three hours and I haven't gotten dressed and your hair and makeup haven't been done yet and my hair and makeup haven't been and..." Emily rambled on swiftly. Her voice was irritating my. My head felt like it was going to fly off and drift to the ground without making a sound and no one would notice.

I put my hands on her shoulders. For some reason I had the courage to want to kill her but then I stopped and took a few deep breaths then started shaking her gently but firm "calm down and get a grip, will you."

Her eyes glared at me as if piercing into me "what?" she questioned. She jerked away and stormed out of the room "be ready before I get back here. We'll be leaving in about two hours."

I nodded "okay." I felt sick, like I was going to throw up. Why did I decide to each sushi last night then drink till I fell asleep? However this feeling felt worse than a hangover, it was more like every step I took was taking away a part of my life.

I had to get ready but didn't really know what to do. Luckily Emily didn't look at the time properly, one because the wedding is in an hour and a half, and that I'm late for my hair appointment. I stayed awake all night just watching T.V and forgot to check the time.

The door opened again. My head was aching from the sound of people opening the door. I put my hand on my head and groaned, then my eyes widened as I saw William walking in "why are you here?"

He smiled "Emily wants me to check on you, to see if you're getting ready."

I looked away "she was like just here, ten minutes ago."

"Well, she asked me to come" he stated stepping closer.

I rushed past him "then I have to go."

He reached out and grabbed my arm "are you alright?" he enquired.

I nodded weakly "yes, can I go?"

"Yeah" he replied letting go of my arm.

My eyesight was started to get blurry. Things were hard to make out; I couldn't tell the different between the doors and walls. I somehow stumbled back into my room again. I could tell because I could smell the sushi and alcohol that I had last night. I felt like i was going to vomit so I ran to find the bathroom. I vomited in the sink without knowing it and I realised what I had down it was too late. I washed my face and my eyesight got better. Thank goodness.

**(=^.^=)**

**Usui's POV**

What was I doing getting married? I should have just run away with Misaki somewhere, but she'd probably disagree. I was going to get married in less than half an hour and it wasn't going to be with Misaki.

I let a long sigh while shaking my head. The driver glanced back and asked "are you alright, sir?"

I nodded "yes."

The car came to a halt "we're here" the driver announced.

I froze; I didn't want to get out of the car. When I'm inside everyone will have happy faces except for me because I never wanted any part of this. I leaned back in the seat and stretched my arms in front of me. "Would you mind going around then coming back in like ten minutes" I wandered "it's just that I'm not ready to go in."

"Well you can't back out from the thing now but I'll drive you around for another ten minutes" he said.

"Thank you" I thanked. I closed my eyes for a bit, waiting for the driver to wake me up.

**(=*.*=)**

**Misaki's POV**

We finally got into the car after trying to convince Emily that the wedding was going to start in twenty minutes. The car raced us through the streets till it stopped. We got out and we were two minutes late so practically on time.

I put my arm over my stomach. It was hurting but I had to endure this small pain. I stood in front of two giant brown doors, waiting for them to open- I noticed Emily smirking. The doors finally opened and as I stepped into the room I noticed Usui looking down at the ground. I faked a smile, and then when Usui looked up I actually did smile. It had been so long since I've seen those emerald green eyes.

I felt a bit light headed. My vision was starting to get blurry again. Oh no, I thought. Unexpectedly, I collapsed and everything went black. The last thing I remember seeing was Usui's green eyes widen from shock.

Suddenly I woke up coughing "ow..." I moaned. I slowly opened my eyes and I was in a white room. "Where am I" I shrieked sitting up. "Ow..." I repeated "my stomach" I cried wrapping my arms around my waist.

Usui smiled "you're awake. You should lie back down" he put a hand on my shoulder and stomach gently laying me back down.

I flushed red "Usui..."

He kissed my forehead "I'm so glad you're okay."

"What about the wedding?"

"I made a deal with my parents to leave me alone" he replied.

I frowned in confusion "I don't really get it."

"I told them I don't want to get married and that I want them to leave me alone."

"Why?"

He shrugged "does it matter?" he sat down on the edge of the bed "my brother is getting married in a few months and apparently I give bad publicity when I run after the one I love as she falls to the ground" he chuckled under his breath "not my fault that I never loved Emily."

Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me "Usui..." I whispered.

He buried his head in my shoulder "I love you, Misaki" he murmured into my hair.

I freed my arms and hugged Usui back "me too."

He broke away and took out a small box in his pocket "will you marry me?" he enquired.

I looked away "I'm sorry no."

"Why?" he questioned.

I crossed her arms "I don't want to get married now."

"How about you say yes and we get married in a few years time" he suggested.

"Maybe."

He kissed me on the lips, gently then gazed into my eyes "I want you to be mine only and with this ring you are my, everything."

"You just decided on yourself about me getting married to you" I argued.

"Are you saying no then?"

"No."

Hm... Me and Usui getting married, I've never had that thought even once.

* * *

A/N I finally finished the short series. Sorry if there are any more mistakes. Hope you like it and please Review.


End file.
